


La razón

by SHERSHIYA_RUNA



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERSHIYA_RUNA/pseuds/SHERSHIYA_RUNA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su presencia fue como la del invierno: frío y efímero, ya que todo pareció un instante en mi vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La razón

**Author's Note:**

> Una aclaración muy rápida antes de leer: Ocupo los nombres traducidos que trajeron a mi país, así que si a alguien no le agrada discúlpeme y aun así espero quieran seguir leyendo.  
> Gracias.

Esto es Berk. El peor lugar si buscas un lugar al cual mudarte: Nuestro clima va de "frío" a "congelarte los huesos". Las personas no son los mejores vecinos que puedas pedir y menos si la hora de la comida se acerca.  
Pero después de todo eso no llamaría a ningún otro lado hogar... Pues a demás de tener las mejores mascotas del mundo tenemos un invierno que dura casi 8 meses.  
¿Qué si eso es bueno?... Lo es, para mi, y todo gracias a lo que viene con el.

Las cosas cambiaron desde la muerte de mi padre, ¡Claro que iban a cambiar!, ¡Ahora yo soy el jefe! Un titulo que si he de ser sincero no era, ni es, de mi total agrado a pesar de que llevo prácticamente toda mi vida en el puesto, pero que gracias al apoyo de Astrid y al de mi madre he logrado sacar adelante.

Pero así como les atribuyo muchos logros a las dos mujeres de mi vida también debo agradecer a Chimuelo, quien no se ha separado de mí desde aquel incidente donde él también se convirtió en alfa. Si necesito que alguien se quede callado cuando quiero gritar él lo hace, si necesito que alguien me sostenga cuando estoy a punto de caer del cansancio él se pone a un lado mío y deja que me incline sobre él, incluso sabe el momento exacto en el que necesito montar sobre él e irme lejos por al menos unas horas; y eso es lo mejor que puede hacer por mí.

No pensé que podía encontrar mejor amigo y mejor apoyo que Chimuelo hasta que lo conocí a él.  
Un tipo desesperante e inmaduro que sin pretenderlo logro hacerse la persona mas valiosa en mi vida.

La primera vez que lo vi fue hace ya muchos años, tantos que nadie me culparía si ya lo hubiera olvidado. Yo huía de los aldeanos y sus problemas de falta de sillas o de herramientas -temas que podrían hablar con Bocón en lugar que conmigo- y termine en una parte muy alejada del bosque. Recuerdo que me senté cerca de la copa de un árbol mientras Chimuelo se recostaba en el pasto. Estaba tan concentrado en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta que la temperatura había descendido dramáticamente y que un peso extra se había instalado en mi rama.  
Para cuando lo noté y me di cuenta del chico de piel pálida y cabellos blancos que estaba conmigo, él ya estaba prácticamente sobre mí, inspeccionándome tan atentamente como si yo no pudiera darme cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-le contesté los mas tranquilo posible. Intenté no molestarme o intimidarme, incluso aguanté la risa cuando sorprendido dio un salto hacia atrás quedando suspendido en el aire.

En los segundos que se quedo callado por el impacto aproveche para analizarlo de la misma manera que el debió haberlo hecho mientras descansaba.  
Tenía los ojos azules, muy claros y fríos, el cabello blanco lo llevaba despeinado pero no por eso se veía mal, me atrevería a decir que era lo que le daba personalidad. La piel, como antes lo había visto, era muy pálida y lucia exactamente como cuando estoy todo el día volando cuando hay nevada, pero a pesar de eso se veía suave y natural. Vestía una especie de capa café con la cual se estaría muriendo de frió con el clima que teníamos en Berk.

A pesar de todo lo que me tarde en analizarlo todavía tardo unos segundos mas en captar que le estaba hablando a él.

-¿Puedes verme?-fue lo primero que me dijo. Estuve a punto de reírme pero después recapacité, algo me decía que no era una broma.

-Claro que puedo verte. Estas ahí, justo enfrente de mi,¿cómo no podría verte?

Después de eso se volvió a acercar a mí pero no pude hacer nada cuando salió volando lejos de la rama y lejos de mi alcance.  
Sin preocuparme de más lo deje pasar, ahora me doy cuenta de que debí haberme preocupada por encontrarme con alguien que volaba sin necesidad de dragón, pero que en ese momento me pareció solamente como un niño mas perdido, justo como yo antes de encontrar a Chimuelo.

La siguiente vez que nos encontramos fue gracias a que Astrid me cubrió en una junta importante y yo escape a las partes altas de las montañas. Esa vez si note el descenso de temperatura y pude sentir con precisión cuando el chico volvía a acercarse a mí.

-Aún puedo verte-le dije cuando lo vi justamente por encima de mi cabeza actuando exactamente como antes, invadiendo mi espacio personal pero sin notar que yo me daba cuenta.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hacerlo?-me preguntó, a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros y me relaje una vez mas contra el árbol en el que estaba cómodamente recargado. Él se sentó en frente de mí, a una distancia suficiente como para estar los dos con las piernas estiradas y no rozarnos.

En otros tiempos hubiera iniciado una conversación e intentado que me dijera su nombre, de donde venia y el porque podía volar pero gracias a la experiencia ganada con Chimuelo sabia que una criatura perdida debe abrirse primero a ti por voluntad propia.

Se quedo sentado viéndome mientras yo me quede en silencio dibujando en mi libreta. Chimuelo estaba recargado a mi lado lanzándole miradas extrañas a nuestro acompañante.

Nuestro segundo encuentro solo fue eso; silencio, miradas y un dibujo por mi parte de la expresión con la que me veía aquella tarde. Ese fue el primer dibujo de muchos.

El tercer encuentro vino otro día en el que me libre de una competencia y decidí que quería encontrarlo y hablar con él. Podrían llamarme loco, pero sin decir nada y con su simple presencia había logrado captar mi atención.

Lo esperé, por llamarlo de alguna manera, en el mismo árbol y en la misma rama en la que lo vi por primera vez. Aunque después de varias horas me iba a dar por vencido él apareció de repente.

-¿Qué tanto dibujas ahí?-me dijo mientras intento asomarse por sobre el borde de la libreta y ver lo que hacia. Yo lo cubrí con mi cuerpo y le sonreí en respuesta.

-Si me dices tu nombre yo te enseño lo que hago-un intercambio, era una buena forma de romper el hielo.

Frunció el seño pero aún así dejo de flotar y se sentó en la parte mas delgada de la rama.

-Mi nombre no vale solo un vistazo.

-¿Qué quieres a cambió en ese caso?-le sonreí y el lo hizo de vuelta.

-Tu nombre.

Lo sabía. Esperar daba sus resultados.

-Hipo, un placer-le dije mientras extendía mi mano en su dirección. En primer instancia no la tomo, solo la observó como si temiera el tocarme, después él mismo negó con la cabeza y fue que sentí su tacto por primera vez.

Frío.

Como si estuvieras tocando el hielo con la mano desnuda, pero a mi sorpresa no fue molesto ni doloroso, no como cuando lo dejas mucho tiempo en la superficie congelada.

-Soy Jack-por un instante pareció que iba a decir mas pero calló, en su lugar volvió a sonreír y a inclinarse para ver la libreta -¿Ahora sí me dejas ver?

Pensé que el trato no era parejo pero aún así no dije nada y se lo enseñe. Nunca olvidaré la forma en la que sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el diseño nuevo para la silla de Chimuelo que estaba preparando. Nunca sabré que fue lo que en verdad le gusto del dibujo, ya que nunca lo mencionó.

Después de eso nuestros encuentros ese año se hicieron muy frecuentes. En ocasiones nos veíamos en el árbol u otras volábamos lado a lado por sobre las montañas, cosa que a Chimuelo no le agradaba gracias al frío que Jack desprendía a su paso.

No necesitaba una confirmación de su naturaleza mágica, en aquello tiempos todo era perfecto, solo tenia que saber que lo vería y que seguiría siendo mi amigo aunque se ausentara periodos largos de tiempo. Él siempre volvía con su sonrisa genuina y un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Si era o no era un espíritu como había dicho en una ocasión a mí me importaba muy poco.

Él era mi amigo.

Aunque todo tuvo que cambiar cuando me pido conocer la aldea y yo acepte sin esperar lo que iba a suceder.

Cuando llegamos Jack parecía muy entusiasmado y alegre, en cierta forma parecía esperanzado. Pero todo cambio cuando Patán se acercó a mí y comenzó una conversación ignorándolo completamente a él. Cuando estuve a punto de hacérselo saber Astrid apareció por detrás de Jack traspasándolo como si el no existiera.  
Nunca supe que si el miedo que sentí fue realmente el mío o fue solo el reflejo del que vi en los ojos azules.

Dos segundos después Jack salio volando perdiéndose entre los árboles del bosque.

Cuando pude volverme a zafar de todos lo fui a buscar encontrándolo en la misma rama y en el mismo árbol. Lucia decaído pero en cierta forma resignado. Después de acomodarme en mi lugar me quede callado esperando a que él hablara.

-Creí, en verdad espere, que si tu podías verme los demás como tú también podrían...creí que al fin dejaría de ser invisible.

-No eres invisible, estas aquí, junto a mí.

Inclino mas la cabeza hacia adelante derrotado, a pesar de todo el tiempo que alguna vez compartimos nunca lo había visto tan decaído y tan desesperanzado como aquella noche.

-Jack, yo creó en ti-ninguno de los dos supo el significado ni la importancia de mis palabras hasta tiempo después.

El peliblanco alzo la mirada y me encontró justo enfrente de él, con una de mis manos en su hombro y la otra buscando su mano pálida, me observó con sus ojos azules y fríos y deje que se consolara conmigo como más le gustara.  
Nadie dijo nada cuando nuestros labios se separaron, ni cuando nuestras frentes se juntaron y empezamos a sujetar con mas fuerza la mano del otro. Esa noche no volvimos a hablar.

Desgraciadamente después de eso no lo volví a ver hasta casi un año después.

Una noche donde la luna brillaba en lo mas alto deje a mis compañeros junto a la fogata mientras me despedía de Astrid con un beso y me dirigía hacia mi cabaña.  
Esa noche no necesite más confirmación de que él estaba ahí que solo mi respiración condensarse cuando entre por la puerta principal de mi cabaña.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces mi cabaña?-dije al aire sin saber sonde estaba exactamente pero cociente de que no le hablaba a la pared.

-¿Desde cuándo te vas besando con cualquiera?-me dijo mientras bajaba flotando de las vigas sobre mi cabeza.

-Astrid no es cualquiera -le dije, estaba molesto, y bastante, ya que se aparecía de la nada después de tanto tiempo y aún creía que podía pedirle explicaciones- Es mi prometida.

Jack frunció el seño e impacto su callado con un poco mas de fuerza que la requerida para solo dejarlo en el suelo.

-Pues no me cae bien-soltó de repente.

Nunca había conocido a persona que me pusiera mas enojado que Jack.

-Con lo que me importa tu opinión -le solté mientras me desprendía de una de las correas de mi traje-Así que vete de aquí, estas invadiendo propiedad privada.

Se enojó, pero poco me importó en ese momento. No fue hasta que congeló la puerta de salida y apagó el fuego que estaba prendido en la chimenea que me puse nervioso por su reacción. Nos había dejado a oscuras.

-¿Jack?-le llamé pero no recibí contestación mas que unos fríos labios sobre los míos y sus manos sujetándome de las mejillas y del cuello.

Ese fue nuestro segundo beso, y no hubo posibilidad de que se lo negara.  
Ya que aun que estaba comprometido con Astrid no había podido olvidar ese otro beso que nunca se habló.

Cuando por fin me soltó no pidió más explicaciones o siguió peleando, simplemente salio volando por la ventana abierta, la cual permaneció así toda esa temporada ya que volvía cada noche a reclamar un beso y a volver a desaparecer.

Tal vez las cosas se habrían quedado así por siempre si yo no le hubiera llegado a pedir que pasara la noche conmigo. A lo que, después de muchas burlas y sonrojos, accedió recostándose junto a mí y nunca dormir ya que un espíritu no lo hacia a menos que tuviera mucha necesidad de ello.

A mi parecer esa fue otra temporada estupenda pero tuvo que terminar cuando él dijo que tenia que irse una vez más. Nunca supe a donde iba, ni los tiempos exactos que se ausentaría ya que había veces que pasaba medio año, uno o dos y él seguía sin aparecer.  
De esa forma yo me acostumbre a vivir una vida con él pero sin tenerlo a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Era extraño, ya que solo Chimuelo podía verlo a demás de mí y también lo era ya que una noche, después de una agradable cena y un rato acurrucados en la cama, le comenté mi decisión de terminar mi compromiso con Astrid a la cual se sobre salto y negó rotundamente. No pretendía retenerme junto a él, pero tampoco hacia nada como para dejarme ir. Solo volvía y yo lo esperaba.

No entendí su reacción esa noche hasta años después, el último día de su visita, después de haberse ausentado mas de lo normal.

Hacia ya muchos años que lo conocía, tal vez unos ocho en los cuales yo retrasaba mas mi compromiso y en los que poco a poco iba convirtiéndome en un mejor líder solo para que cuando Jack llegara no hubiera problemas de que me ausentara de mis deberes por un tiempo.  
Él no había cambiado en nada, en cambio yo estaba cada vez mas grande, ya no tan delgado y mi madurez había cambiado. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que lo acepte todo como en realidad era.

Esa vez se había tardado demasiado para mi gusto y para cuando vi su expresión por primera vez en meses supe que algo no andaba bien. Aunque pretendí ignorarlo, dejarlo a un lado y solo enfocarme en su presencia y en las vacaciones que me estaba dando.  
Pero como todo lo bueno debe acabar su visita llego a su fin. No sabia que tanto podía doler un adiós y mas cuando ni siquiera lo pronunciabas.

-¿Esa es la razón? Que yo creo en ti-le dije antes de que se alejara volando como cada vez antes de esta. Él se volteo a verme y me sonrió, esa sonrisa que me desesperaba pero que aún así siempre me gustaba ver.

-Si, esa fue la razón...de que tú pudieras verme y otros no. Tú si crees. Y yo me equivoque, no hay otro como tú y tal vez nunca lo haya- se quedo unos segundos flotando para después darme el ultimo beso gélido en mis labios y alejarse volando de ahí, con una carcajada y un movimiento de su mano como si prometiera regresar aunque ambos supiéramos la verdad.

Nunca volví a ver a Jack, nunca volví a sentir ese frío placentero de su cercanía o el contacto característicamente frío de sus labios sobre los míos. Nunca lo olvide tampoco, o deje de creer en él. De hecho conté historias inventadas de mi propia mano, y otras tantas que el me contó, a mis hijos esperando que ellos las pasaran de generación en generación para que todos creyeran en él.

Las historias del espíritu del invierno llamado Jack, un joven eterno que siempre estaría frío al toque y que te sacaría una sonrisa en donde sea que estés es una de las tradiciones aquí en Berk.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer,al fin me saque la espinita para esta pareja pero al parecer me acabo de encajar otra... Y no debería ya que estoy saturada con las clases y me prometí no publicar nada hasta acabar otra historia y continuar con las que deje pendientes( :D )  
> Pero en fin, espero que le haya gustado y que no este tan rara como creo que esta.  
> Si consideran que lo merezco pasen a dejarme un comentario, ahora entiendo que los escritores aficionados dependemos de ellos jeje.
> 
> Gracias por leer, tengan un buen día.


End file.
